Anniversary Alert
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: Oh no! Sasuke kun, don't tell me you forgot! [sasusaku]


Insert Standard Disclaimer

* * *

**Anniversary Alert**

_Written by purpleblush017 _

Krrriiiinnngggg!

Uchiha Sakura, formerly known as Haruno Sakura bolted upright with a huge smile on her face.

_Today is the day! _

If it were the same day as yesterday or the days before yesterday, Sakura would have let the damn clock buzz all day to its hearts content and she would pretend not to hear anything or at least wait for someone to tell her to smash the damn thing. Normally, the so-called 'man in the house' a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke—short term: the husband would gently tap the button causing the clock to stop ringing.

And like normal days, he would broodingly stand up and stretch his long arms and legs for a few minutes and head downstairs for coffee and a hot shower afterwards. Just like yesterday, after being finished with all that and his morning routine training, Uchiha Sakura is still found in bed, curled up like a baby in the warm comfort of the endless supply of pillows. (Damn Uchiha fortune!)

But today is not any normal day.

Uchiha Sakura is not a light sleeper. If there would be any light sleepers around, that would be Sasuke. (Murder, nightmares, keen senses and all that) It was a fact. Sakura sleeps like a log, attached with a very suspicious smile and drool coming out of the corner of her lips.

And Sasuke would poke his eyes hundred of times before he ever admits that—he finds her way of sleeping is quite a display of innocence as she pulls it off _very_ cutely. Because there were times that Sasuke would watch her sleep when he hasn't been around for days. Though he'll never say it out loud, he misses her too. And he thinks that this is normal, because they are husband and wife.

Sakura does not wake up early, if she does, that day have something attached to it. What do you call it? Ah, an occasion to celebrate. And Sakura have always loved this kind of events. When it comes to this, she is extremely punctual.

And her anticipation for this kind of things never seems to be in the same level as her husbands'.

Today is _special_.

Sakura nudged Sasuke who is covered with blankets. But the man in the house only responded with a slight wave of his hand. She giggled and pulled down the blanket slightly to reveal Sasuke's pale skin and disheveled hair. Talk about a rough mission. Sasuke groaned and shifted—an obvious indication of his annoyance.

Another giggle from the pink haired Uchiha, "Mou, Sasuke-kun," another groan from husband-dear, "you're _soooo _cute!" and Sakura bent down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Ohayo." She murmured. As Sakura analyzed the situation, dear Husband-kun won't be up for two hours or so.

She glanced at the room. Something caught her twinkling emerald eyes. In the calendar, there were hearts drawn around the day of seventeenth of September. She smiled. Today is September seventeenth.

_Today is the day! _

It's their first wedding anniversary!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had a rough night. S-classed mission and all that. He hadn't been able to get at least a straight and decent three-hour sleep. But hell, that's shinobi business. Suffer the consequences. It was supposed to be an easy mission if it weren't for Naruto. Bah, he'll get that blonde dope one day. And so, as soon as he returned the mission report two hours after midnight, he instantly vanished and plopped down in bed with his already asleep wife who had been watering the pillows again.

And just as soon as he was about to enter La La land and dream about his big and stronger brother, Sakura knocked him off the bed. Sometimes Sasuke hated being a light sleeper.

But this was something different for when he opened his eyes, he came to find the person beside him to have been mysteriously vanished, he sat up in alarm. _Shit! _What the hell? Sakura wasn't supposed to be up before him!

"Sa—" before Sasuke could even finish his sentence, Sakura opened the door. Blooming, Sakura walked toward him with a tray of breakfast she carried.

She beamed him a smile. "Morning, handsome!"

Sasuke felt something alarming in her presence. She was too happy. Happier than yesterday, happier than any normal day. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled even more as she laid the tray on their bedside table. She faced him as if she's waiting for something to happen. Moments pass by and nothing happened, she frowned a little but smiled again at him. "How was the mission?" she asked.

Husband-dear scratched his raven hair. "Exhausting." He looked at her and her emerald hopeful eyes were staring back at her, wanting something. But what? He narrowed his eyes on her. "What time is it?"

Sakura looked confused for a moment and glanced at the wall clock behind her and answered, "Eleven thirty. Why?"

Sasuke crawled out of the bed and headed for the closet and took a towel. "I have a meeting with the Hokage at twelve."

"But you just woke up!" she protested.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke took off his shirt. And in the corner of his eye, he could see a pink blush on Sakura's face. He smirked.

"What about…" _an anniversary celebration…? _She trailed, knowing Sasuke; she was expecting a surprise for their first anniversary. And she wasn't supposed to spoil herself. Cheering up, she smiled again as he entered the bathroom without totally closing the door shut. "What about lunch?"

From the bathroom, she could hear him answer, "I'll have lunch with the dope, he owes me anyway." She could hear the water splashing from the shower.

Looking at the perfectly made breakfast she made especially for this day. Sakura had been known to be a bad cook. And in the Uchiha household, the cooking is done by husband-dear rather than the sweet loving wife. And when husband-dear is away in a mission, she often orders take-out. But it doesn't hurt that she tries at least once in a while, right? "What time will you be back?" she asked.

There was no answer. It had struck her, a thought that it might just be possible, that Uchiha Sasuke had, dare she say it—forget the date they were wed! It was Uchiha Sasuke they were talking about. He was an Anbu captain. He gets to the far most dangerous battles and missions there is. So maybe, just maybe—he got hit pretty hard on the head that caused him to have some sort of short term memory loss. It makes sense.

Uchiha Sakura grunted and left their room.

As she was walking downstairs it had occurred to her that it was still possible that—husband-dear have a surprise for her! She smiled and thought about doing some grocery shopping which correlated to cooking a very special dinner for him tonight.

And she's going to drag him home and shove dinner in his mouth if she has to.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme!" a blonde man called out as he approached him. Sasuke snorted at the nickname. "You're late!" Naruto told him. He grinned. "We started off without you. You know... incase you were…" Snicker. Snicker. "…_busy_ with stuff…" another snicker from the blonde idiot and a blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Busy_? _Stuff_? "What are you—" Naruto had cut his sentence and pushed him towards the exit. "Naruto! What the hell!"

Naruto grinned at him as he completely shoved the proud and mighty Uchiha away from the Hokage tower. "Just… continue with your… business…" Snicker. And he waved Sasuke off. "Just go home, teme!" he smiled at him, which Sasuke swore was leveled with Kakashi's malicious smile.

"Whatever," Sasuke turned and walked away from him. Remembering that Sakura had cooked early this morning, he went home.

* * *

Upon seeing the perfectly arranged shoes on the front door, the newly dusted appliances, the sparkling floor and the smell of something cooking, Uchiha Sasuke shuddered. _Sakura cleaned!_ But, but, she never cleaned. He was the one who does the cleaning around the house. (Clean-freak Sasuke-kun!) Why hasn't he seen it when he left earlier? Remembering the smell of cooking, Sasuke rushed to the kitchen to see Sakura dressed in a blue and pink apron with an Uchiha ensemble on it.

Realizing dear husband-kun's presence, she turned off the stove and walked up to him bouncing with excitement. "Okairi, Sasuke-kun." She said and tiptoed to give him a quick peck on the lips. Due to the lack of growth hormones, she reached up only to his shoulders. "I'm making lunch! Isn't that lovely? I'm playing the wife role!" she beamed and hugged him.

"Aa," he acknowledged her, listening to her and gave a light squeeze. She seems to fragile for her own good. And with his powerful arms and strength, she can possibly shatter into pieces. "What possessed you to sweep my house?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

Sakura grunted. "It's _my_ house too!" after all, the lot of the Uchiha Manor they are living in and everything around it is under her name and his. Ah, benefit of marriage. She smiled. "Besides, you keep telling me that I have to take responsibility of maintaining the house too."

Husband-dear's thin lips quirked. Outsmarted, Uchiha!

Sakura looked up to him in amusement. "Do you have any plans? I got the day off and we could do _anything_!" Sasuke's black eyebrow arched. "Any-_thing_!" she repeated, with emphasis.

Sasuke chocked as he recognized her tone. _Is she seducing me?_

His wife let him go and stretched out the ladle in her hand, and said with gleaming eyes, "We could go to the amusement park and get on rides there! I've never been out for weeks! Or maybe, we could go swimming! That sounds fun, doesn't it, Sasuke-kun? What do you think?"

_Too much for seduction_, he thought. _She's still immature._ With a sigh, Sasuke opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of fresh tomatoes and munched them. "I'm going to pass on lunch. I'll sleep upstairs." He said with a wave of his hand and a tomato in his mouth.

Sakura's bouncy mood slowly swept past her system as she saw her husband walk up the stairs. She clenched the ladle in her hand. The thought of Sasuke-kun forgetting their anniversary went through her mind again. She felt the tight feeling forming in her chest and her throat.

Brushing those feelings away, she half-smiled. _Maybe Sasuke-kun is just tired_. She glanced at the clock and collected herself. It's only twenty after twelve. There's no harm done. There's still almost eleven hours for Sasuke-kun to warm up and surprise her. _That's right!_ She looked at her cooking which smelled burnt and slumped. She probably needs Ino-chan's help for today.

* * *

Sakura slumped as she starred at the elegant dinner table she has set for them. There was a very beautiful Lily with orchids on the flower vase in the circular table covered with white cloth underneath with red on top. To think that the candles beside it were expensive made Sakura grunt in frustration. Even the plates and silverware on the table had been pretty expensive. There were red and white rose petals all over the house.

Everything is set and perfect; Sakura was dressed in a pretty white dress with red rose sequence on it. She even dared wearing a stiletto shoe. And the food, well, after trying for hours, she has decided that half of her cooking shall be served together with the first class restaurant ordered food, hoping that Sasuke-kun would believe that she made them.

It was ready and all, and if indeed Sasuke had forgotten their anniversary, she's willing to forgive him and let it go. Just as long as he's here.

But… he's not.

After dear husband-kun's nap early during lunch time, Sakura went to go to Ino-chan's house and ask for recipes and moral support as well. But when she had returned home, husband-dear seemed to have vanished and a couple of their tomatoes have been missing too. She knew that he might have gotten out for training and it was the perfect time to set up the dinner surprise for him.

But the moon had settled in high and bright and dear husband-kun is still not home.

She frowned as she fiddled the hem of her pretty dress_. He could have at least written a message or called!_ Sakura grunted and cursed. _Uchiha Sasuke, you bastard!_ Another frown. Tears endangering to fall. _You really did forget…_

She was about to eat all by herself when the phone rang. She beamed, that could be Sasuke-kun on the phone, telling her his sorry and that he'll come home right away and he has a present when he gets home and she'll be happy and they'll—

"Sakura-san?" a rather familiar female voice greeted her. It couldn't be Sasuke-kun for it was a voice of a sweet young woman.

"H-hai?" Sakura greeted. Depression visible in her voice.

"I know that you took the day off, Sakura-san… but there have been a crowd of Jounins that have arrived here and we are low on staff and there are half of them who are requiring advanced medical ninjutsu. Shizune-sama asks if you could come here and…"

Sakura looked over the dinner table she had prepared. She glanced at the clock. It was quarter to eight. _Sasuke-kun probably would be home any moment with a bouquet of roses and lilies all around him…_ She shook her head. Screw the husband. "I'll be there."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino narrowed her eyes to make sure she was right. She entered the Ichiraku house and she took seat at the stool beside him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sasuke slurped his second ramen. Turned his head to her questioningly. "Eating." He answered as if it was the most natural thing.

Ino glared at him. "Yes, yes, I can see that. But why here?"

"Eating here isn't illegal." He stated. If he knew better, Ino wanted to smack him so badly.

Ignoring his words, she asked, "Do you reckon what day it is today?"

Sasuke snorted. "Why do you care?"

"Just answer, Damnit!" she growled. Scary Ino-pig on the way.

Sasuke glared at her as well, as if matching her. "September sixteenth."

As if she knew it would be his answer she took his ramen from him. "Wrong. It's September seventeenth."

Sasuke glared harder. "No, it's not. Today is September sixteenth."

"It's September seventeenth, you moron! It's your anniv—"

There was danger in Sasuke's aura. Surely, he knows what that day means and he couldn't forget. In fact, he'd had a gift for his wife he bought weeks ago. Something expensive, something romantic, something she'd enjoy, something so un-Sasuke-like but something he's willing to do for her. "It's sixteen."

"It's Seventeenth! I'm sure that's why Sakura borrowed my cook books earlier!"

Not giving up, he debated, "Its sixte—"

"It's seventeenth." With the agreement of the owner of the ramen stand, he knew he was at defeat. And with that, it clicked—Sakura waking up before him, the happier than happy smile, her cooked breakfast and lunch, the cleaned house, her excitement…

Without another word from her or him, he dashed towards home.

* * *

When Sakura saw Sasuke waiting for her in front of the hospital lobby, she knew, that dear husband-kun has stumbled upon someone who tad told him the specialty of this day. And with the way he looked at her, she could only hail defeat and forgive him. Anyhow, Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun. She sighed and approached him.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, softly touching his arm, a sign of endearment. She saw the struggle in his face to tell something. She smiled, _at least he's trying._ She gently tightened her hold on him and said, "I won't be able to go home for a few hours or so. You have to—"

"I'll wait." He said in an instant. A silent apology behind his words.

She glared at him. "You're tired, you have to sleep and—"

"I'll wait." Sasuke stated firmly.

And with that, Sakura had known the stubborn Uchiha won't dare change his mind. From a corner, she could hear nurses and attendants looking and whispering about them.

"Look, Sasuke-kun's fetching his wife! Isn't that cute?" one nurse beamed as she stole glances at them across the lobby.

"Yeah." The attendant beside the nurse second-motioned. "I wish I was married. Then, I could have someone who can fetch me even at this late hour!"

The nurse beamed even more and waved when hers and Sakura's eyes met, they are friends anyway. They have lunch together whenever possible. "I wish I could have someone as sweet as Sasuke-kun."

The attendant sighed. "He'd have to be as hot as Sasuke as well." They laughed.

"I wish they could start spreading their love to us by making little clones of themselves."

The attendant smile naughtily. "Uchiha babies? That's something I'd like to see."

_Boy, they don't know what they're talking about._ Letting the issue go, she glanced at him, nodded and turned around hiding a smile from her husband before walking away and heading towards her new patient. Husband-kun wronged her and he ought to pay the price. She'll give him the cold shoulder now! Ah, sweet revenge. But hey, a baby doesn't seem to be a bad thought.

As he saw his wife's figure disappear from the corner, Sasuke silently leaned on the wall and waited.

* * *

When Uchiha Sakura woke up the next morning, she could not believe her eyes. For she saw the beach from the transparent sliding door parallel to her with silhouette curtains and Rose petals all around her. The fragrance of sweet honey and a little dash of strawberry invaded her nasal. She quickly turned around, about to pinch herself and soon awaken from the too beautiful dream when two strong arms wounded around her. The warmth was so familiar.

"Sasuke-kun?" she sounded so sure of it.

And from behind, raven hair sprawled on her slender shoulders as Sasuke nuzzled on her neck. "Aa?"

"Where…" she asked, pinching herself in the process. It hurt! This wonderful dream is real! "…are we?"

"We're in Cloud village."

Sakura's emerald eyes widen. "But that's halfway around Konoha! Last night, how did you—"

—_got both of us here?_ "I'm Anbu, remember?" a handsome smirk forming on his lips and he felt proud.

Awestruck, Sakura couldn't get herself into thinking that he had managed to get them here without her feeling a thing! When Sasuke heard no accusation or any retort from his wife, he answered her unspoken question. "You sleep like a log." Short, concise, straight to the point—_sooo_ Uchiha Sasuke-like.

Sakura glared. When Sakura was about to say something nasty to level with his statement, Sasuke didn't give her the chance to say so. "Compared to Konoha, Cloud is a day later." She looked puzzled and then Sasuke pointed the clock and it read:

9: 37 a.m.

September 17.

With a whisper so soft, light and heart-felt, the words flung from his mouth. "Happy anniversary, Uchiha Sakura."

**. : Owari : . **


End file.
